buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Prism Dragon
"Prism Dragon" (プリズムドラゴン Purizumu Doragon) is an attribute. This attribute marks a change in border design from previous Star Dragon World cards. List of Sets with Prism Dragon Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Character Pack 2: Excessive!! 100 Yen Star Dragon (JP) *X Start Deck 2: Dragons Fielder *Promo Cards List of Prism Dragon Cards Star Dragon World Impacts *Cristiano Crystal Shoot! *Crystal Flawless Shoot! *Wild Wise Trap Items *Crystal Ball *Crystal Mark *Crystal Spikes *Emerald Spikes *Lapis Lazuli Spikes *Red Gem Ball *Topaz Spikes *Turquoise Mark Monsters Size 0 *Athora "SD" *Flying Crystal Dragon, Athora *Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone *Red Crystal Dragon, Gamein *Red Crystal Dragon, Malbeck *Red Crystal Dragon, Merurol *Red Crystal Dragon, Tarnat *White Crystal Dragon, Carinyan *White Crystal Dragon, Colombal *White Crystal Dragon, Furmint *White Crystal Dragon, Kelnar *White Crystal Dragon, Morskat *White Crystal Dragon, Pinot Gris *White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling *White Crystal Dragon, Vioneir Size 1 *Candy Crystal Dragon, Galette *Red Crystal Dragon, Pinoeur *Red Crystal Dragon, Weigert *White Crystal Dragon, Schunerblain Size 2 *Candy Crystal Dragon, Nuts *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Baldwin *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Rimoncherio *Pink Crystal Dragon, Tarvel *Pink Crystal Dragon, Rose Size 3 *Acid Crystal Dragon, Gaimlett *Avatar of Glass Crystal, Athora *Black Crystal Dragon, Lucien Black *Black Crystal Dragon, Shao Xin *Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados *Big Crystal Dragon, Vulcan * Brilliance of the Crystal Dragon, Athora *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" *Foam Crystal Dragon, Jibeel *Fragrance Crystal Dragon, Contreau *Glass Crystal Dragon, Wishkeht *Green Crystal Dragon, Blante *Green Crystal Dragon, Sheldre *Indigo Gem Crystal Dragon, Athora *Iron Crystal Dragon, Evaclear *Jade Crystal Dragon, Schartreuze *Life Crystal Dragon, Diamaria *Light Crystal Dragon, Graparl *Minute Crystal Dragon, Ceicul *Patient Athora *Purple Crystal Dragon, Sangria *Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora *Radiant Crystal Dragon, Athora *Red Crystal Dragon, Campary *Shiny Crystal Dragon, Jenova *Shiny Crystal Dragon, Vermolt *Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas *Yellow Crystal Dragon, Lameur Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 * Fist Fighter of Divine Feet, Kanata (Dungeon/Star Dragon) Size 3 * Crystal Demon, Athora (Dungeon/Star Dragon) List of Prism Dragon Support Cards Star Dragon World Impacts *Cristiano Crystal Shoot! *Crystal Flawless Shoot! *Wild Wise Trap Items *Crystal Mark *Crystal Spikes *Emerald Spikes *Red Gem Ball *Topaz Spikes *Turquoise Mark Spells *Additional Jewel *Asterism Effect *Brush Upper *Buff Grinder *Delete Jewel *Dispersion *Enhancement *Fragment Reload *Glitter Stone *Harry Glynde *Mystery Setting *Prism Amulet *Prism Canceler * Prism Coating *Prism Eye *Prism Interrupt *Prism Relic *Radian Shell *Revival Prism *Selection of Athora Monsters Size 0 *Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone *Red Crystal Dragon, Gamein *Red Crystal Dragon, Merurol Size 1 *Red Crystal Dragon, Weigert Size 2 *Candy Crystal Dragon, Nuts *Pink Crystal Dragon, Tarvel *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Baldwin *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Rimoncherio Size 3 *Acid Crystal Dragon, Gaimlett *Big Crystal Dragon, Vulcan *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" *Fragrance Crystal Dragon, Contreau *Iron Crystal Dragon, Evaclear *Life Crystal Dragon, Diamaria *Light Crystal Dragon, Graparl *Shiny Crystal Dragon, Jenova Category:Star Dragon World